Camp Oasis
by Demon Sorceress
Summary: YYH xover. Kagome and Sango are trouble makers who get sent to boot camp. There they meet some people who might just become friends and find out something that will effect their entire lives. Maybe this punishment won't be so bad... KagHiei SanYus
1. Trouble

Hi, I'm DemonSorceress and I am here to plague you all with an evil fanfic. Please R&R.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn straight," the ebony haired woman said.  
"Yeah, and 'ya wanna know what that ass said? He said, and I quote," the dark brunette paused and smiled. "He said, "I dunno why she attacked me. She just jumped on me and started punching me. Then she stole my money." And I swear this, I swear, I jumped up and punched him dead in the face. He's still in the hospital."  
The bus lurched snapping the two girls' heads forward. They cursed at the rickety, old bus and began to talk again.  
"Yo! Sango! Kagome! What're you in for?" The two spun around and found a girl their age in baggy clothes and a high pony tail waving toward them. She ran through the isle and smiled at them. Kagome sighed then reached out and pulled the girl's crimson hair. She smiled and said, "You gonna answer my question or not?"  
Sango shook her head and replied with, "I took justice into my own hands. And Kagome planted a virus in the school's computer. It took them one week to even get into the school. Even then they had to buy new computers and everything."  
Kagome looked over at the girl and asked, "So, Celest what are you in for? I mean it must've been serious if you got caught."  
Celest smiled mischievously and said, "Well I wiped the government's computer. And let me tell you they're gonna have to do a lot more than buy new equipment. I'm in charge of their missile defense system and they still can't figure out my password." Kagome and Sango choked on the Coke they were drinking and started laughing hysterically.  
"Damn, I saw that on the news, but I didn't know you pulled it," said Sango in disbelief.  
"Well Sango, you can't blame them. Do you know how much hell it would raise if anyone found out a teenager hacked into the government? It would probably cause a national recession." Celest and Sango laughed and agreed.  
"So, how long are you guys in?" inquired Celest  
"Kag and I are in for two years," Sango said.  
"Hey, that's great." Celest said cheerfully. "I am too," she added quickly when she noticed the weird looks they were giving her.  
"So, what are we suppose to do at this boot camp?" Kagome asked.  
"Oh, we're going to be farming. You see, there's this problem the government is having with food because the farmers are underpaid and they don't work. Basically we're going to be doing heavy labor for this boot camp. What Camp Oasis was originally called was Mission Oasis. They would place convicts in there for the labor, but that didn't work out. So as not to put all the supplies to waste and to clear out the problem of the limited space at juvenile hall, due to increased juvenile crime, they put us there as punishment."  
Sango and Kagome looked at her with a rather disturbed look on their face. "How do you know that?" they both asked.  
"I like to stay up-to-date on things," Celest answered simply. Kagome snorted and Sango cocked an eyebrow, and then shrugged. By now they were right outside the gates and they had their noses pressed against the window. It was huge! There were kids outside the bus digging and transplanting plants into the dry soil. Others plucked the ripe fruit off branches and others watered the soil. They spotted one kid sprinkling fertilizer pellets on the ground with a bored look on his face. Kagome and Sango gasped at what they saw. It really was an oasis. There was a beautiful jungle around the camp right next to the barren desert.  
Kirara, the tan and black fire youkai, poked her head out of Sango's backpack. She then went back in and came out with a black fire youkai with red paws and tails and they climbed onto Sango and Kagome's shoulders. The trio lurched forward as the bus stopped and grabbed their stuff. They shuffled off of the bus and bumped into a bunch of boys, and sent their stuff flying.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what did you think? Please review and vote for your favorite pairing. Kag/Inu Kag/Kur Kag/Hiei Kag/Yus Sango/Mir Sango/Kur Sango/Hiei Sango/Yus Any other pairings 


	2. Meet the Boys

Okay, for anyone who paid attention, I reposted this chapter because of the evil format. Please thank Frozen Lightning for the advice.This is the next installment of Camp Oasis. Hope you like! I would also like to thank my first reviewers, Frozen Lightning, Emotionless_Angel, Moon-n-Universe- Goddess, Therese, CelestialStar6, babymar-mar, gamergal20, Shadow K, shingami02, SaffireEyes12, inuchick13, Sesnaru, SsAnImE, SakuraPetal13. I also want to apologize for not updating because I had to get ready to go to Phoenix, AZ and I'm writing this chapter on my Uncle's computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Author's POV~  
  
"Hey watch where you're going!" shouted a boy with white dog ears nested inside his silver hair.  
  
"No, you watch where you're going," Sango snapped back.  
  
"Please excuse him, he usually acts like this," said another boy that had red hair. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, this is Hiei," he pointed to a boy with spiked black hair.  
  
"Hn," Hiei replied. "This is Yusuke and Inuyasha," he pointed to a boy with slicked-back black hair and the silver haired buy from earlier.  
  
"Yo," the two replied.  
  
"This is Sesshoumaru and Miroku," he gestured towards another boy with silver hair and one with black hair pulled into a horse tail. "This is Kuwabara," he then pointed toward a boy with orange hair.  
  
"My name is Kuwabara, and I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend," Kuwabara said as he held Kagome's hands and kneeled on the ground.  
  
"O.K. Number one: I kind of figured that and number two: no fucking way," Kagome replied as she pulled back her hands out of Kuwabara's as Yusuke chuckled and muttered something about an "idiotic Kuwabaka."  
  
"And I am Shuuichi, but my friends call me Kurama," Kurama finished. He held his hand out for Kagome to shake, which she did.  
  
"Hi then. My name's Kagome, this is Sango, and this is Celest," Kagome said warmly.  
  
"Lady Sango, could I ask you a favor?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure, but I can't guarantee I'll do it," Sango replied with a shrug.  
  
"Lady Sango, will you bare my child," he asked. His words were quickly followed by a slap from Sango, a punch from Celest, a kick from Kagome, and a really hard punch from Hiei.  
  
"Hentai," Sango angrily hissed. The rest of the boys laughed and Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Kuwabara asked and pointed to a black Jaguar speeding down the road. The Jaguar parked and an old woman with an eye patch over her right eye jumped out. She walked over to the other side of the car and pulled out a small child with bushy red hair. She held his hand and began to walk towards the middle of the camp until the boy spotted Kagome and broke loose of the woman's hold.  
  
"Okaa-san!" the boy shouted as he practically flew towards Kagome. He tackled her and Kagome caught him in her arms.  
  
"Shippou, why are you here? Better yet, what did you do to get here?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"I missed you, okaa-san, and I wanted to see you," he said and looked down. He looked back up at her shamefully. "And I stole a car to get here."  
  
"Shippou, you could have been seriously hurt. I don't want you to ever do anything like that again," Kagome said firmly while looking down at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, okaa-san," Shippou said while his eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"Shhhhhhh, it's alright just promise me you won't put yourself in danger in the future." Shippou nodded sadly. "Here," she said as she gave Shippou the rest of her pop.  
  
~Kurama POV~  
  
'She's mated?! Tell me who it was I'll slit their throat!' Youko shouted inside Kurama.  
  
'Calm down,Youko. Their scents are different he may not be her child at all.' Kurama answered back.  
  
"Your son?" Kurama asked Kagome.  
  
"Adopted," Kagome replied.  
  
~Hiei POV (rewind a few seconds)~  
  
I could feel my blood boiling, but I didn't know why. I see people on the street with children all the time, but I don't get this upset over it. This doesn't make sense.  
  
"Your son?" I heard Kurama ask.  
  
I sighed in relief, though barely Audible, when she replied, "Adopted."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it. I'm sorry I can't start with any romance, but I can't make it official until a pairing actually wins. The pairing results are as following: Kag/Kur - 6 Kag/Hiei - 6 Kag/Inu - 1 Kag/Yus - 2 San/Hiei - 6 San/Yus - 3 San/Mir - 1 San/Kur - 3 Just a reminder: Majority wins Please R&R.  
Top of Form 1 


	3. Dreaded AN

I know that we all hate it when an author posts an author's note, but this is important. I looked at my story and I noticed that its format was screwed up, to say the least. I think that this must be very annoying and I wanted to know if anyone could help me fix this problem. If so, please review me or email me with a solution. Sayonara. 


	4. This Could be Bad

I'm trying to update soon because I know how annoying it is for a reader when the author does not update. I tried to update sooner but a few things came up (including five hours worth of miserably failing to get online.). I would like to announce that the pairings will be made official next chapter and the lead pairings will be hinted at this chapter. I would like to thank Sessy'sgrl, Frozen Lighting, and sarah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Author POV~  
  
Kagome held Shippou for the remainder of the time. Out of Kagome's pack Kirara and Kagome's neko-youkai jumped out onto Celest's shoulders. "Kirara, Teiji, get down from there," Kagome spoke to the two.  
  
"Lighten up, Kagome. They're fine," Celest said back. Kagome moved her mouth as if to speak, but scowled instead when she saw Celest pouting. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Hiei, and Kurama were deep in thought after they realized something. That something specifically was that Shippou, Kirara, and Teiji were demons.  
  
'Fox, tell me wow they harnessed those demons,' Hiei said telepathically.  
  
'I don't know Hiei. All I know is that Shippou is concealing his form himself and that the neko-youkais were bound.' Kurema replied.  
  
To Kagome and Sango it seemed liked Celest had been waiting to say something, but they couldn't tell what was stopping her. 'Damnit. Down they ever quit talking?' Celest thought angrily referring to Hiei and Kurama's telepathic link.  
  
Finally she opened her lips and spun around as though a thought had just struck her, "Hey, Kurama? Is your "Kurama" the same as in Youko Kurama?"  
  
All the boys tensed and stopped dead in their tracks. Sango and Kagome stopped and turned to see what the boys were going to say, Shippou's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at Kurama.  
  
~Kurama POV~  
  
I could feel my heart stop as Celest said that. Wat did she know about Youko Kurama? I voiced my thought simply with a calm tone that was forced.  
  
"I know that Youko Kurama was a fox kitsune who was probably the worlds best thief," Celest replied. "Now answer my question,"  
  
The tension was so thick that it was hard to breathe. "I read a book and liked how Youko Kurama acted, so I used his name." I answered.  
  
"Ah. That would explain it." Celest stated.  
  
'Hiei, use your jagan eye and find out as much as you can on Celest through Sango, Kagome, and Celest herself,' I told Hiei telepathically.  
  
Hiei didn't answer but I could tell that he was using his jagan eye.  
  
~Celest Pov~  
  
I cut in on their telepathic communication and threw up a strong barrier up around Sango, Kagome, and myself. As Hiei's jagan eye tried to read us it reached the barrier. He seemed to be especially focused on reading Kagome's mind, but he couldn't reach her. I wonder why.  
  
~Hiei POV~  
  
I sent my jagan eye's power towards Sango only to be repelled by a barrier, I encountered the same with Celest and Kagome. I was losing patience. I didn't really want to find about Celest, that was the Fox's problem, But I wanted to find out about Kagome and it was ticking me off.  
  
'Fox, there was a barrier. I couldn't read their minds in the slightest,' I said to Kurama. He looked like he just wanted to find out how Celest knew so much about Youko. But he hadn't really asked me to read minds before and I think he suspected that Celest knew a lot more than she let on, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. These are the pairing votes thus far:  
  
Kag/Kur - 6, Kag/Hiei - 8, Kag/Inu - 1, Kag/Yus - 3, Kag/Sess - 1, San/Hiei - 7, San/Yus - 4, San/Mir - 1, San/Kur - 3.  
  
As you may have noticed even though Kagome will most likely be paired with Hiei, I am at a loss for Sango. As far as I see it Sango will be paired with Hiei in an amazing twist of fate, or the runner-up pairing will win. I recommend that you vote for someone besides Hiei for sango so that I can have a runner-up, but that's just me. 


	5. Jobs

O.K. Before I list the official pairings, I would like to say a few things. To begin with, Celest is not a Mary-sue, I know she may seem like one but it gets explained later in the story. If I told you now I might ruin the story. Now I would like to thank Picking User Names is EVIL, Mourning Fox, s, demonic wizard, Reggie, Meiko Kazuke, Kat421, sparadic monkey, DEATH_987, Micah17, E-Girl, blazingsunstar, RiaNeko, Neko_yasha, Emerald_eyes, Chinina-Chan, Sesnaru (Sorry, but I believe you've already voted and I can't enter you twice), Frozen Lighting, KemaraK, bleedingwings666, SsAnImE, NeferNeferi, BloodRedFlame, and Setsuna Hiei's Mate. I would also like to apologize to Chinina-Chan, Micah17, and Meiko Kazuke because I can't make an Inuyasha/Kikyou, OC/Kurama, or OC/Hiei pairing. This is because the pairings were only for Sango and Kagome but other pairings might be voted on in the future.  
  
The pairings are as they follow:  
  
Kag/Kur - 11, Kag/Hiei - 23, Kag/Inu - 1, Kag/Yus - 3, Kag/Sess - 1, San/Hiei - 10, San/Yus - 9, San/Mir - 6, San/Kur - 5.  
  
I apologize to those whose pairings did not win. The winners are Kag/Hiei and San/Yus.  
  
~Author POV~  
  
For the rest of the day everyone was shown around. After they were done they were given their assignments for the day.  
  
"Hiei, Kagome, and Shippou will dig up the holes and plant the trees," announced the leader that had been assigned to their tents, C1 and C2, as he passed them each a shovel and three medium-sized plants. "Yusuke, Miroku, Sango, and Kuwabara will be in charge of irrigation, just attach your hoses to the nearest spigot," he said as he handed them their hoses. "And Kurama, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Celest will be in charge of tending and harvesting the plants," he finished as he handed them each a basket.  
  
They all went to finish their assigned chores. All but Celest, Kurama, Shippou, and Kagome did so glumly. Kagome and Shippou were happy that they didn't get seperated and Kurama and Celest were happy that they would get to tend plants.  
  
~Hiei POV~  
  
I set to work quickly, not wanting to be stuck out here with so many ningens. I finished my first hole before anyone else. Then I dropped the plant in the hole and carelessly kicked some dirt over it. Soon after I finished my other two and started to head back.  
  
I looked over to see the kitsune on his second hole and the ningen on her third. I noticed something strange when I looked at them. There was a slight breeze around them that appeared out of nowhere. I watched as she finished her last hole and went over to help the kitsune. She grabbed his shovel and started to finish his second hole.  
  
She yanked back her hand suddenly then craned her head and bit it. What was she doing? Then she spit out a splinter and I understood. She finished a few minutes later and started to walk back using her shovel like a walking stick with the kitsune on her heels. I turned around and began walking like I had meant to before I saw her. "Hi, Hiei!" the ningen shouted to me.  
  
I turned around and looked into her smiling face (Please forgive me but I had to make Hiei taller so he wouldn't be surrounded by tall people and really tall people *cough*Sesshoumaru*cough*). "Hn," I replied and turned around and started walking again.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" she demanded crossly.  
  
"No," I answered back.  
  
~Yusuke POV~  
  
Kuwabara and I were having a water fight. Miroku joined in later and Sango looked really angry. "Will you stop it?!" We all jumped from Sango extremely scary warning. We returned back to work and I watched Sango out of the corner of my eye. I noticed that her hose sprayed out more water then Kuwabara, Miroku, and my hose. Hey, where was Miroku?  
  
Uh-oh. He was about to grope Sango. I almost shouted out a warning, but he reached here first. A loud "hentai!" rang through the air. I watched as she spun around and smacked him across his face so fast that if you'd have blinked you might have missed it and left him eating dirt. I sighed and resumed my work.  
  
~Celest POV~  
  
I had finished harvesting and was now tending the plants. Each one I touched received a touch of makai magic to help it grow. I thought back to how I had learned makai magic.  
  
~Flashback(Author POV)~  
  
"Youko, I'm tired," the small crimson haired and green eyed child whined.  
  
"If you want to learn makai magic you're going to have to deal with it," Youko told her back. She pouted but kept trying to focus her energy into the small plant before her. "Oh well," he sighed. "I guess we won't get anything else done today. Come on," he said as he ruffled the small girl's head and walked inside the mansion. The little girl jumped up and followed him happily.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
My past life was great. I miss it so much. Oh poor tree, you're dying. I put my a few fingers on its stem and put a noticeable amount of energy into it.  
  
~Kurama POV~  
  
I was just about to head back when I felt some makai magic being used. I tried to pinpoint where it was coming from but it dissapeared. I looked around but the only people I saw were Inuyasha unsuccessfully trying to pull down an orange, Sesshoumaru watching Inuyasha, and Celest walking back to her tent with a full basket of food. Could she. No, I guess not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I said before Celest is not a Mary-sue. It will get probably get explained next chapter. Please review.  
  
Sayonara. 


	6. Explanation

I am soooooo sorry. I have had major writers' block for 5 days straight. Please forgive me? I would like to thank my reviewers, Sunnygurl357, Frozen Lighting, Black Kitsune, blazingsunstar, sarah, NeferNeferi, babymar-mar, and ruroni kenshin. I would also like to make up for the short chapters with this really long one. Hope 'ya like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Celest POV~  
  
'Shit that was close. Uh-oh.' I thought. Kagome and some guy were having a fist fight.  
  
I pushed through the people around the pair, who chanted, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I got into the center and yanked the two apart. I shoved the two apart and looked into the scarlet eyes of the man who had dared to fight my friend.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I growled in my throat.  
  
"Your friend got in my way," he said. We looked at each other with hate in our eyes. A breeze had kicked up around us and it made his black hair and mine whip around us, making us look like two angry gods battling one another. There was a calm silence wrapped around us, until he lashed out at me.  
  
I jumped back and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, but regained his posture. We fought for a while but I was obviously the victor. Anyone who looked at me could tell. I wasn't panting and my moves were fluid from years of practice.  
  
"Naraku!" A black-haired female shouted. "Come on. She isn't worth your time." The man, Naraku, left.  
  
"Alright, Kikyou," he said and grabbed her arm.  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
Wow. Where did Celest learn to fight like that? "Celest!" She spun around. "Where'd you learn to fight like that!"  
  
"Yeah!" Sango, who had been watching the fight, chimed. Celest sighed.  
  
"Why do you guys wear those beads?" Kurama asked. Celest turned away from us and looked at Kurama.  
  
"I like them, and so do they," she said. He smiled, and then left.  
  
"Celest? Why do we wear these?" Sango and I asked. She looked at us and opened her mouth, but closed it.  
  
"I'll explain tonight, in the tent," she said quickly then left. Sango and I shrugged at each other.  
  
~Author POV~  
  
The rest of the day went quickly, ending in dinner. Sango and Kagome walked back to the tent, wondering what was so important that Celest had to say. Over with the boys, they were also wondering about Celest.  
  
"Did you see her moves?" Yusuke asked ecstatically. "It was like she's been fighting since the day she was born!"  
  
"I haven't seen that style of fighting in a few centuries," Sesshoumaru added.  
  
"I think that there's more to her than meets the eye," Kurama replied. "She fights like an expert, and Hiei couldn't read any of them." A few gasped at his last statement.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said.  
  
"What," Hiei replied.  
  
"Can you go to the girls' tent. Celest said that she'd explain to the girls. We could get some information," Kurama answered.  
  
"Hn." With that Hiei jumped out to the girls tent. However if he had been there a few minutes later you would have seen the protective circle Celest drew around the tent that kept him from learning anything about what they talked about.  
  
~With the girls (Shippou, Teiji and Kirara are sleeping in there)~  
  
"What is it that's so goddamn important?!" Kagome shouted. Celest looked at her.  
  
"Both of you are half demons." Kagome jumped back like she had been slapped. It wasn't the answer she had been expecting.  
  
"What do you mean? None of our parents were demons," Sango said.  
  
"You are half elemental demon. It's because of my blood," Celest said. "You see a while back you two were attacked by demons. I came to the smell of your blood and killed the demons by releasing my demon form."  
  
"However, you had lost a lot of blood. So much that I had to cut myself and let my blood become yours. You were still unconscious but your blood fused with mine and made you hanyous. When you go into your hanyou form your features will change to be like these," Celest finished and removed her necklace.  
  
For a few seconds nothing happened. Then Celest's pupils turned to slits and her ears became slits. Claws and fangs grew as well and Kagome and Sango gasped. "You will look the same, yet different. Unlike Inuyasha whose ears are like a dog's because of his blood mixture, only power is affected by blood."  
  
"Keep in mind that there are more demons than just Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru is full dog demon, Inuyasha is half, Yusuke is half (What kind of demon is Yusuke half of?), Naraku is the half of a mixture of demons, Hiei is a fire apparition, and Kurama has part of a Kitsunes soul. And of course, Kirara and Teiji are cat demons and Shippou is a kitsune."  
  
"But why did you bind us in our human forms?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded in agreement at her question.  
  
"I was getting to that. Because the change of power would be a shock to your body, even though you hold an eighth of your demon power right now, and because we are a dying breed of youkai, many demons would of made you their mate, forcefully. I will teach you how to fight as a hanyou and a human for your protection. As a human because every new moon any youkai who is not fully youkai reverts into their human form." Celest seemed satisfied with her explanation and sat on her bed. She pulled the beads over her head and her features returned to how they had been.  
  
"How much more powerful are you compared to us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We're even," Celest replied simply. "I am a sorceress, miko, and full demon. However, you are half demon, have your sorceress powers and mine, and your miko powers and mine. So we're even. Now if I train you, which weapons will you use?"  
  
"Bow and arrows."  
  
"Hiraikatsu."  
  
"Those are long-range. You'll need at least one short-range weapon. How about the sword?" Celest questioned. Sango ang Kagome nodded. "Alright then. Go to sleep." Soon Celest heard their even breathing and opened the tent flap.  
  
She sneaked out and dropped the barrier she had on the tent. She could sense Hiei and he was in the tree she wanted to be in. She climbed into the tree instead of jumping into it and lay down on a branch, successfully getting Hiei out of the tree.  
  
After breathing in the sweet smells of the forest, she relaxed. She looked up into the stars and picked out the constellations. 'O' Ryan, Big Dipper, Little Dipper.' she thought. She soon dozed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it! Ummm, as of now any pairings for Celest will be voted on. ^.^  
  
Sayonara 


	7. Training

I am so, so, soooooo sorry. Please forgive me. I have had major writers block. Hopefully this will tide you people over and I would like to say that unless someone has a major problem with this Celest will probably be paired with Kurama. Also I'm going to have Yusuke be half war demon because I've read this in a few fics and I've been told personally by a reviewer (you can check me on this) that this is so and Keiko will make an appearance in this story, however it will be amazingly brief. Thank you all who have reviewed this ebil story. And of course I would like to personally thank all of you:  
  
Meiko Kazuke  
  
blazingsunstar  
  
NeferNeferi  
  
Frozen Lighting  
  
Kat421  
  
arata_priestess  
  
Mysterious-Kistune  
  
~Kagome POV~  
  
I heard bits of peeps and other natural sounds when I opened my eyes. I quickly shut them against the pale sunlight that filtered through the tent flaps and pulled my pillow over my head. "Mamma! Mamma! Wake up!" I grunted for Shippou to leave me alone but he just bounced onto my bed and tried to push me off. I finally sighed in defeat and groggily sat up.  
  
"Shippou, wait. I have to tell you something." I said slowly. After all, how could I tell my son that I was half demon and that it was because of my best friend? I bit the inside of my mouth and pondered over it. Of course, as always, Shippou answered before I got a chance to think it over completely.  
  
"Yeah, okaa-san?" I looked at him and looked over at Sango. Oh yeah, she didn't have to go through this.  
  
"Shippou," I spoke slowly adding a bit of thought to each word. "I am going to tell you something. You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone." He looked confused, but he still nodded with enthusiasm. "Shippou, I'm half demon." I had my eyes closed and I thought that when I opened them there would be an upset and betrayed Shippou.  
  
However before I could even open an eyelid, I was tackled back to my pillow. I looked up at Shippou, who was giggling and smiling. He chirped something I didn't quite understand. But he repeated again, and again, and again. "Now you really are my mommy! Yay!" Oh yeah! Celest said he was a kitsune, duh!  
  
I heard a rustle and looked over to see Celest, on the verge of laughter. "Go on with it," I grumbled angrily. I didn't have to tell her twice because she was lying on her bed and laughing so hard she was actually crying. "It's not that funny, Celest," I growled out through my clenched teeth.  
  
"Sure it is," Celest choked out. Kirara and Sango chose that moment to come back to us from their own dream-lands. Celest finally finished and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Okay, I have to tell you something before I forget."  
  
"That won't be long," Sango commented. I smirked at Sango and tackled her. I started tickling her mercilessly. "I give! I give!" Sango choked out. I stopped and looked at Celest. She looked annoyed.  
  
"Anyways, I figured we could start training tonight," Celest said. We looked at her like she had gone absolutely mad. And Shippou looked at her like she had spoke in an alien language.  
  
Before Sango or I could voice our opinions, Shippou spoke, "What do you mean, Aunt Celest?"  
  
"I mean I'm going to teach Kagome and Sango to fight. And don't look at me like that. I did get us weapons. I did it just this morning, actually." Sango voiced an "Oh," but raised her hand.  
  
"What is it, Sango?" Celest asked. She was obviously annoyed at our.. theatrics. "And if you're are going to ask where and when," Sango's mouth snapped shut, "we will be training at night in various places. I'll get you there." Sango muttered a fast "whatever."  
  
Celest smirked and told us to get dressed. This was most likely because we were currently wearing sport bras and shorts. She snorted and stepped outside as we all tore on our clothing (Remember that Shippou is in a human form, think spiky hair, no fur, no tail, and a little bit of added height). We walked out to find Celest in a fight, again, no still.  
  
"You? Defeat me?" Celest asked the man from yesterday, Naraku, in a thoroughly cocky tone.  
  
"Bitch. I'll make you eat those words," he growled lunging at her. Celest laughed and jumped out of his way.  
  
"Spider technique? Ha, do you really believe someone who knows the dragon style (I don't know if this really exists, but I do know that this was drawn from the recesses of my mind, of which the contents are an enigma. I got that from Patrick on SpongeBob SquarePants) can be defeated by a poorly educated spider fighter?" Celest chuckled. "I really question your logic, Naraku," she taunted. Hook, line, and sinker. He went for her, easily taking the bait.  
  
She jumped out of his readable attack and did a sideways flip towards him. "Too slow!" she commented as she rotated behind him. He didn't notice that she had hit the back of his neck until he fell unconscious. "Dragon style?" I shouted.  
  
"What the fuck is that?" Sango finished. She sighed and walked over to us.  
  
"I'll tell you during training tonight," she breathed.  
  
~Hiei POV~  
  
Did the ningen just say dragon technique? That's impossible. Only the best fighters know that technique. Hn. Maybe the fox will know. I jumped off towards the tent. "Fox."  
  
"Yes, Hiei?" the fox asked.  
  
"The ningen you wanted to know about knows the dragon style," I said indifferently.  
  
Before the fox could answer Sesshoumaru said something. "If she knows the dragon technique there's a good chance Koenma might have something in his files about her." Yusuke walked back into the tent after relieving himself to find everyone, even Kuwabara, staring at him.  
  
"What?" Nobody answered. "What?!" he asked.  
  
"Yusuke, could you ask if Koenma has any files on someone?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Who? And why?"(This part was made by the combination between the author listening to Eiffel65 and eating a bit of Tabouli, which is middle- eastern food) Yusuke asked suspiciously.  
  
"Celest and because she knows about Youko, knows an ancient fighting style, and blocked Hiei's jagan eye," Kurama said. Yusuke shrugged and pulled out the communicator.  
  
"Hey, Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes, Yusuke," Botan answered.  
  
"I need some information on someone named Celest," Yusuke said.  
  
"Who was that?" Botan asked with a shaky tone.  
  
"Celest," Yusuke answered with wonder as to how a name could make Botan leave her cool exterior.  
  
"There's no information to get in Spirit World. Her file was burned. Every file she ever had was found as ashes." Botan's voice had taken on a considerably different tone. One I hadn't heard in a long time. Fear. "I escorted her to Spirit World thirteen times. And she escaped every time."  
  
Yusuke jerked backwards like he had been slapped. "I thought that you couldn't escape Spirit World."  
  
"No one else has broken that rule, besides her, in a long time," Botan said. "I'm coming to your mission to check out Celest." Botan left no room for disagreement.  
  
Inuyasha said something that reminded me about his lack of knowledge. "What was your mission?"  
  
"Stop the oncoming war between youkai and humans," Botan answered.  
  
~*~Scene Change (Mountains to the West of Camp)~*~  
  
~*~Time Change (10:00 P.M.)~*~  
  
~Author POV~  
  
"Alright then, take your necklaces off," Celest said as she drew a circle in the dirt surrounding the forest and hot spring at the top of the mountain. "You'll turn into a hanyou a little bit after they're off," she finished. She muttered a few words and they were suddenly surrounded in a sapphire barrier.  
  
"Celest," Sango said. "Why do we have to do any more work? We climbed up the whole goddamn mountain!" Sango asked hotly.  
  
"Because," Celest began, "the battle between youkai and humans will begin shortly and you are hanyous. Both sides will attack you and if you don't know how to fight you will die." Celest looked at them with a look that showed years of sorrow and pain. "I am sorry for getting you involved. But I have seen people dear to me die right before my eyes. I don't want to add you to that list."  
  
Sango and Kagome removed their necklaces quickly. They felt the change in their bodies and looked at their reflection in the hot spring. Celest wasn't kidding when she explained their demon forms. Their normal beauty was most definitely still there. But their elven ears, fangs, claws, and pupils now slits. They looked more like predators than prey. Their beauty now seemed deadly and dangerous.  
  
"Catch," Celest tossed them each a sheathed katana. They grabbed them and were surprised at how fast their new reflexes. They looked at Celest, who had transformed into her demon state just after they put Shippou to bed, draw her own blade.  
  
"Won't we get hurt if we use a real blade?" Kagome asked shakily.  
  
"You might. But you'll heal it with your demon blood, miko powers, or sorcery by the time we leave. But you will be sore in the morning." Celest said with a raised eye brow. "Now on to training, you will be sparring with each other once I put some weight on your blades. I will correct you and show you how to fight properly."  
  
"Extra weight?" Sango asked disbelievingly. "They're already heavy enough."  
  
"That's what you think." Celest said.  
  
After about four hours of sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, hiraikatsu/bow and arrow training, dagger fighting, meditating, sorcery training, and miko training Kagome and Sango were so tired they could hardly move. "You're done," Celest said to them.  
  
The girls looked so relieved it was almost sad. "Go take a bath in the hot spring. There's lavender soap, shampoo, and conditioner next to it. There's also a washcloth on top it and a towel to the right of the bathing stuff. I'll be joining you as soon as I'm done packing up our weapons." The girls grunted a slurred "Okay." The girls dropped into the hot spring with considerable joy.  
  
They felt the tension in their bodies relax as they lay there in the hot water. Celest joined them a bit later and they all washed the sweat and grime from their skin and scalps. When they finished bathing they jumped out and dried themselves off. Sango groaned.  
  
"What?" Celest asked with concern.  
  
"I don't wanna hike down the mountain," Sango said. Kagome groaned when she understood. Celest laughed and shook her head as she put their stuff in the backpack they had brought.  
  
"We aren't walking. I'm walking. You guys are riding," Celest said. "Put first put your necklaces on." The girls fished theirs out of their pockets with a bit of difficulty due to their tired fingers. When they finished, Celest handed Sango their giant pack and Sango looked at Celest like she had gone mad. "Put it on."  
  
"I can't carry that," Sango said.  
  
"Put it on and then get on my back," Celest said. Sango fumbled with the straps, but eventually got it on. She hopped, more like crawled, on Celest's back and held on tightly. Celest beckoned Kagome over and Kagome stood in front of her. Celest picked her up and held her as easily as one might hold a small child. She walked to the edge of the cliff and scratched out her barrier line. She walked to the lip of the cliff and bent down, getting ready to jump.  
  
"Wait! Are you crazy?!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"No, I am not crazy. I'm taking you back to the camp," Celest replied.  
  
"I didn't know you could fly. Can you?" Sango asked fearfully.  
  
"No, I can't fly. What I will do is ride the wind currents and summon up a bigger breeze to cushion our impacts. I've got enough strength to jump every time we land as long as long as there's a strong wind current. Just trust me," Celest said.  
  
The two didn't say anything, but they did close their eyes and hold their breath. Celest jumped. They waited for the sickening "splat," but after they didn't hear one, they opened their eyes. It was beautiful! It was like riding a roller coaster only so much better. But if anyone had seen this spectacle, they would have claimed a giant, mutant arachnid was fling down a mountain. Luckily no one did.  
  
When Kagome and Sango reached their tent they went straight to bed. Celest packed their stuff under her bed and slipped her concealment beads (The magic necklaces are now going to be called that) over her head. And joined the girls in their peaceful slumber. 


	8. I Know You

I am betting that this chapter is going to be very, very bad, as an understatement, and would probably lose the battle on better piece of writing when faced with Cross Dressing Your Cat, For Dummies. I want to say that I am sorry this story is bad but I like to write. But thank you for reviewing this humble, and bad, writer. I would like to thank my reviewers:  
  
blazingsunstar  
  
Cold-Hearted NightFox  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
NeferNeferi  
  
Frozen Lighting  
  
Sango-chan94549  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho, over. Please disregard any previous beliefs.  
  
~Celest POV~  
  
"Nooooooo. No wake up. Time to sleep," I grunted at the insane person who was trying to wake me up on a Saturday at.. noon. But we're going to miss swimming, aren't we? Oh yeah! "Damn, Damn, Damn," I muttered as I tripped all about the tent.  
  
"Hey," Kagome said. "We tried to wake you up. We even tried to dunk you in the lake. But, that didn't work and we ended up dumping a pitcher of water over your head. You sleep like a rock, even in a definitely sopped bed."  
  
"What were you doing last night? Jumping from mountain to mountain so as to make it a living hell to wake you up? Or was that just an added bonus?"  
  
"Shut up," I muttered as I tried to pull my pants on and eat a health bar at the same time. I crashed to the ground with the pronounced grace of a warthog. "Owww."  
  
"And FYI, I was not jumping mountains." I pulled on a sock. "I was looking through my spell book to find a way for you to enchant your blades into Elemental Swords."  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?" asked Sango with a scowl set deep on her features. She didn't like knowing less than me.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at her. "Figure it out yourself." I pulled on my boots and did my best to loosen the laces.  
  
"Celest.." Kagome and Sango spoke like one voice and they were wearing absolutely murderous looks. It was scary.  
  
"Okay! Okay! It's a sword that controls the Elements," I said hastily stopping their scary approach. Shippou was jumping up and down trying to get Kagome's attention. "Aww, Kagome. Pay attention to the boy."  
  
"Back off," she said. "What is it Shippou?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I saw Kanna and Kagura outside the Warden's office," he said. (Psst, Kanna looks like a teen. 'kay?)  
  
"Celest, put a move on!" Sango shouted but I was already out of the tent.  
  
"Race 'ya!" I shouted over my shoulder. I had a head start and I was putting a lot of energy into running and jumping. However I missed the sight of Sesshoumaru in front of me.  
I almost crashed into him, but missed by jumping. I sailed clear over his head. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru!" I shouted over my shoulder. I reached the Warden's office and dug my heels into the ground to stop.  
  
"Celest, that was so unfair!" Sango shouted as they reached me, Kirara on Sango's shoulder and Shippou balanced on Kagome's hip. "We almost ran into the boys back there and Kagome did run into someone!"  
  
"Let me guess. Hiei? Don't hit me!" I said to Kagome, who as it happens was blushing, a lot. "Let's forget the race and go see Kanna and Kagura," I suggested.  
  
~Author POV~  
  
~*~Rewind a few minutes~*~  
  
"So where is Celest?" Botan asked. "You said they were going swimming. I haven't seen them yet."  
  
"Look, Botan. We can't control time," said Yusuke with an edge on his voice. Suddenly Celest flew over Sesshoumaru looking like she was having the time of her life.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru!" she shouted back. Botan stared at her retreating back and seemed to have reached the end of a fierce internal struggle.  
  
"That's her alright, but-" Botan's words were not finished due to the two teens that almost totaled into them. However Kagome was not as lucky as Sango and slammed into Hiei, sending Shippou sprawling nearby and knocking Hiei on top of her.  
  
Kagome looked up at Hiei, who, strangely enough, looked like someone had just got hit with the Dragon of Darkness and was giggling. Kagome blushed and asked him quietly to get off. Hiei did his usual "Hn" and got off. Kagome grabbed Shippou and ran off leaving Sango to apologize. Sango caught up to her and tugged Kagome on the arm, coincidently spinning her around.  
  
"What's up?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"I'm gonna' hurt Celest," Kagome replied. "She made me run into him." Kagome looked down at her feet as she continued walking because of the light blush that stained her cheeks.  
  
Back with the Spirit Detectives, Hiei was looking just as impassive as always. He obviously wasn't affected by that mishap as Kagome was.  
  
"So what happens to Celest?" Kurama asked calmly.  
  
"Either she spends her time in Spirit World's highest security prisons or she spends time in the Spirit Detectives. It all depends on Koenma's decision," Botan said matter-of-factly.  
  
In the Warden's cabin there was a heated battle as to which tent Kanna and Kagura Torrent would be staying, well, not really. "Could Miss Kanna and Kagura stay in our tent Mr. Myouga?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Mr. Myouga said and it was settled. Kanna and Kagura were led to their tent with conversations that ranged from 1,000 to 2,000 words per minute.  
  
"Kanna, Kagura, we have something to tell you in private," Celest said after the word speed had slowed down considerably. Their reply was to send the it-couldn't-be-that-important look at Celest.  
  
However, ignoring their looks of confusion, the girls dragged Kanna and Kagura behind a tree. "We're half-demons," Sango and Kagome said. Kanna and Kagura looked at them and then at Celest, then back again.  
  
"O.K. then, when did this happen?" Kanna asked as Kagura nodded her agreement. Celest stepped in then and stopped Sango and Kagome's meaningless stuttering.  
  
"Since they were attacked by demons. They had a blood fusion with myself," Celest said. Kanna said her normal "Oh" and Kagura shrugged.  
  
"Well, anyways, I've been training them up in the mountains and I thought you might want to practice with us. Oh, by the way, did anyone else come with you to camp?" Celest finished.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kagura answered.  
  
"I sensed a familiar aura. Who was it?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kanna smirked, "Kouga." Kagome looked like she had just been told of her impending doom.  
  
"Oh damn," she said slowly holding her face in her hands. "Quick, let's split before he finds me." They stepped cautiously from behind the tree, and then ran to the tent, but didn't make it.  
  
"My blossom! I have found you!" a voice called out. Kagome groaned and slowly turned around to be greeted by a grinning Kouga. "How have you been, my darling?"  
  
"Hello, Kouga," Kagome greeted. The boys walked towards them and Inuyasha politely (oh, please) greeted Kouga.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here, wimpy wolf?!" Inuyasha practically screamed.  
  
"What are you doing here, dog breath?!" Kouga screamed back. The exchange of insults and swear words continued for about five minutes. Celest looked like she was going to set someone on fire if the two of them didn't shut it, so being the smart bunnies they is, they stopped.  
  
"Well, now that I feel completely at home," Celest began, "you might like to know who these two people standing beside us are. This is Kanna," she jerked a thump towards her, "and this is Kagura."  
  
"Yo," Kagura said.  
  
"Hi," Kanna greeted. Of course, Miroku, being the pervert he is, groped Kagura. We now find Miroku slammed into a tree and Kagura muttering about perverts and their wandering hands.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Sango asked the boys referring to Botan.  
  
"This is Botan," Yusuke answered. The girls and Shippou greeted her politely, though Celest looked highly amused. The girls and Shippou departed to work and waved their "Goodbyes" to the boys who hung back.  
  
"Didn't you have a lighter blue color hair the last time I saw you?" Celest whispered on her way past Botan. Botan tensed and watched as Celest walked away with an amused smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Botan turned to look at the group, "She knows." The others nodded. 


	9. The Forging

This is the next chapter of Camp Oasis! Please forgive the writers' block #___# Also the boot camp is less of a boot camp and more of a... special punishment, they just said boot camp because that's what they thought it was. Depending on your crime you have to do more work. Because the girls committed crimes that were pretty petty and Celest can talk her way out of almost anything, they don't have to do as much work. Naraku and Kikyo (By the way, this is her dead-bitch personality) were charged with manslaughter and attempted murder (XD) so they have to do a lot more work. Also I've been skipping over most of their work, if you could tell which was why they were usually talking. The ermm... pool... as you put it.... is really a hot spring which is in the mountain peak about 200 miles away from the center of the camp and they got there by demonic speed and climbing, so the camp people didn't really expect you to go there, and besides Celest just woke up from whatever dream she was having and she was rather tipsy and disoriented, so she shouted what she did out of pure randomness.  
  
I am soooooooo sorry about this chapter I have been busy. AND I didn't want to be busy. Stupid peoples¬_¬ Okay, here are my reasons:  
  
Elected to go to county spelling bee  
  
My parents make me study a lot  
  
I had a report due on Daniel Webster  
  
My Da monopolizes the computer  
  
I am really angry because this entire weekend I am stuck at home for studying. And I could be going with one of my bfs to Wisconsin over the weekend!  
  
Next Friday I am going to my friend's school. However my Mother is taking me to Vermont before I can stay the whole day.  
  
Okay, a reviewer (sowwy, don't remember who T_T) asked me to post some of my favorite stories. These are just some of the Inuyasha ones, if you want others please tell me: Stormwalker, Of Mikos and Mutants, The Other Swordsman, Third Year (read First Year and Second Year first), and Phoenix Ash. Here are some completed ones: Angel's Voice, Hanyou's Eyes (This is one story, not two), Love will Have Its Way, First Year, Second Year, and Out Of The Darkness.  
  
Thank you, my reviewers:  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess  
  
Frozen Lightning  
  
NeferNeferi  
  
Angel  
  
blazingsunstar  
  
lulu  
  
Mysterious stranger that inspired my ramblings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'em! ^__^  
  
~Author POV~  
  
~*~Morning (3:30 A.M.) on the Mountain Tops~*~  
  
"So, do you want to see their demon forms?" Celest asked Kanna and Kagura.  
  
The sisters shrugged. "Sure, why not?" they answered in time. Sango and Kagome grinned, gave a mocking bow, and removed their beads. Kanna and Kagura waited for something to happen. And waited some more. Then Sango and Kagome's bodies changed drastically.  
  
"Wow. You guys look good as demons," Kagura commented. Kanna nodded vigorously.  
  
Shippou slumbered peacefully on top of Kirara. He sleepily opened an eye. "Okaa-san!" he shouted loudly. "Mama, you look so pretty!" Shippou squealed as he clung to Kagome's leg. Kirara padded over to Sango and stood there. And Teiji (This is Kagome's cat-demon, he's a boy) went to Kagome doing the same thing.  
  
Celest began speaking, "First lesson of the day: Demon forms. Second lesson: Releasing them. Third lesson: Binding them. Kirara and Teiji will be our... volunteers." The girls nodded.  
  
Kanna suddenly shot up. "You're teaching them this level of magic after just six months?!"  
  
Celest responded with a highly intelligent, "Wow. I had no idea it had been six months. Time flies." This only served to make Kanna madder. "Calm down, Kanna. They're fast learners. Kagome, Sango, show them a small, contained fireball." Kagome and Sango opened their palms and a fireball formed quickly. It was no longer a challenge to conjure the elements, it seemed... natural.  
  
"Mama," Shippou said while tugging on Kagome's pants after her and Sango's fireballs had been extinguished, "will you teach me?" Kagome looked at him, trying to break it to him that she didn't know magic well enough to teach it.  
  
"No, Shippou," Celest answered. Shippou looked crushed. "You'll learn some more kitsune magic, other than fox fire, if your mom approves. Also, I'll be teaching you." Shippou looked hopeful and bright as he looked up at Kagome, silently pleading. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yay!" he exclaimed as he jumped in to the air.  
  
Celest cleared her throat. "Basically, almost all demons have three forms: True, or demon, form, bound form, and human form depending on their class. Kirara and Teiji are in bound form, and Shippou is in human form. Mainly only Class C and above have human forms. Teiji and Kirara's true form looks like this," she gestured towards Kirara and Teiji, whose now saber-tooth tiger appearance seemed more imposing than their bound forms. "Their bound forms are the ones you normally see."  
  
Again she gestured towards Kirara and Teiji, which Sango and Kagome noted consisted of a short blast of silver energy channeled through her middle- and fore-finger. In their places a crimson-eyed man with closely cropped black hair and a young woman with blonde hair and the same blazing crimson eyes. Kirara smiled warmly and Teiji smirked at everyone, except Celest's, shocked, gaping expressions.  
  
Kagome responded quicker than anyone else, "There's been a boy sleeping in my room for nine freaking years!" Whereas everyone nearly face planted, Celest chuckled.  
  
"Kagome, trust me, he didn't think of you as a potential mate, he's your protector," Celest finished shaking her head sadly at Kagome's reaction. "Alright then, you'll be fighting with them, so get used to it." After that the next half hour for Sango and Kagome were spent fighting alongside Teiji and Kirara, binding them, releasing them, and just plain fighting.  
  
"Well, now that that's over, you will forge your fighting swords." This was obviously too much for Kanna and Kagura for, with cries of "No way!" "I'm not getting blown up!" "What's wrong with you?!!" and so on, disagreed.  
  
"Quiet!" Celest shouted. "I am a responsible adult, by demon standards, and I know what I'm doing. If you want to leave, do it." Kanna and Kagura scowled but still remained with a doubtful "If you say so."  
  
Celest produced a sword, her sword, from their overly packed yellow backpack. "This is an elemental sword, to make it you must cast a series of spells. This series is made up of around 5,000,000,000 written magical characters." Celest replaced the sword in the bag as Kagome and Sango's jaws dropped. "So what we're going to do, since I doubt you could remember all of the characters, is channel the spell through your body. You will provide the power for it, so that it will know and respond to your magic, alright?" Kagome and Sango nodded slowly.  
  
"Close your eyes," they complied, "and act like you're meditating." Celest sat down between them and they sat to either side of her. Celest closed her eyes and sunk into the deep breathing counts she had taught them. She reached out and put a hand on their shoulders.  
  
Symbols ran through her, becoming one with her body and energy. Sango and Kagome felt the power jolt through them, the power that formed their link. Then they felt written magic pouring into them. The marks were empty, until they coated them with the power they needed. The air in front of them rippled as the marks that formed from their breath and poured out from their fingers formed into something solid.  
  
Minutes passed by, then hours. By the end of three hours Celest opened her eyes. Celest seemed a little tired, bur other than that she felt perfect. The same couldn't be said for Kagome and Sango because, unlike Celest who had been going mainly on knowledge, they had provided raw power. That really took a lot out of a person. However, they were really proud when they found a sword almost identical to Celest's.  
  
However unlike Celest's blade, which was inscribed with "Remember Nehima,"(Guess where that's from and get a cookie) Kagome's read, "Remember Sanura"(Guess what that means and get a cookie) and Sango's read, "Remember Sharvani." (Guess what it means and get a cookie)  
  
~*~Back in the boys tent~*~  
  
Yusuke jolted up when he felt a high surge of spirit energy. He looked around him and found that he wasn't the only one. Hiei was up looking agitated and Kurama looked thoughtful, as usual. He wondered why he was up and accidentally voiced the question.  
  
"Because," Botan answered, "Celest and two other people are using exceptionally high spirit energy, which is being used to perform a spell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? ^___^ Remember I'll give you a cookie if you answer the question(s)!  
  
Please review. 


	10. The Becoming

I am back. evil laugh I read the entire story, couldn't bear to extinguish its flame, and had an idea. In that order. So in short I'm back in this story. Hopefully my writing's improved. ¡Fàntastico! I'm learning Spanish! Wait . . . Is anyone still reading this? Anything incased in these alone is in Gallic.

Back at the Mountains

Author P. O. V.

Celeste suddenly collapsed to her knees, clenching her teeth in pain. She reminisced back to the time of her first pains like this. When were they again? She imagined that this was what labor felt like and nearly giggled at the notion. 'I'm obviously hysteric,' she added as a wry afterthought. 'Giddy with pain.' Her companions all rushed over to her, asking if she was all right

'No, I'm perfectly fine. That's why I'm on my knees in agony,' a snide part of her mind said, spurred forth from the bitterness of her pain. "Yeah," she choked out to her friends. "Just cramps." The girls gave her a knowing look. Too bad, full demons don't get a fertility cycle in line with the moon; it was long ago lost to prevent over-population before the race of Elementals was slaughtered.

Her thoughts were frantic and erratic, though. 'I can't be going through another Change; it's only been a century!' She recoiled from all thoughts as another wave of pain hit her. You see, a "Change" was an elemental demon's becoming into power. They normally happens every century and a half, but when a lot of power is released or gathered within a close proximity to the demon's planet, a Change or Becoming comes early.

She cursed it to Hell. She didn't need this! She'd be week until the waxing crescent filled to the first quarter, five days at most. Celeste prayed that it'd only last three or four days. She was also glad that Sango and Kagome weren't old enough to go through their Becoming.

Luckily, there was a small amount of satisfaction that came with the knowledge of her Change: Her energy would double after her Becoming. It had been so for as long as she could remember. Her energy would rise slowly, there would be immeasurable pain, and her energy level was doubled. Another fear sprang to her mind, screaming and shouting like a child in a tantrum. 'I'll be vulnerable, to the Spirit Detectives and the enemy.' Her body spasmed again and she gasped in pain.

Celeste rose slowly taking shaky breaths. She masked her emotions, silently repeating her mantra. 'I am stone, I am stone . . .' and so it repeated. She smiled at her friends and proclaimed in a voice that contained the high quiver of pain, "Let's go back and get to sleep. I'm pooped." Everyone nodded their agreement and Shippou held back a yawn.

They trod slowly down the mountain discussing small matters as Shippou lay asleep in Kagome's arms and the twin fire-youkai followed wearily behind. When they reached the tent they all fell asleep in their beds, except Celeste. She waited silently, occasionally hissing in pain, until the breathing surrounding her was slow and even, then quietly snuck out of the tent, eyes glowing vivid amber laced with solitary strands of crimson that grew as her pain did.

When she reached the outside side of the tent, she leaned against the wooden frame and put her head against the cool canvas. Her breathing came in steady pants, and she strained to make it return to normal. At last, it did. So she wiped her sweaty brow and kept walking until she reached a small grove of trees which carried ancient strength and determination deep within their cores. She positioned herself in the center of them and sat down, drawing her legs into a full-lotus position.

Beginning her meditation, Celeste began by calming her raging thoughts and emotions. She then calmed her ragged breath and sank in tune with the nature around her. Once she was sure she felt capable, Celeste began to chant. Ancient Gallic flowed from her mouth as she began a steady chant.

Uruz, I ask for your wisdom. Eihwaz, I ask for your strength. Parz, I ask for your concealment of mystery . . . And so it went on. She finished praying to the runes and began to the elements. She finished by praying to the Gods and Goddesses, ending with the most sacred Goddesses, the Almighty Three: Nehima of the powerful elements and magic, Selene of the courageous light, and Hekate of the wise darkness. She prayed and prayed and prayed until the grotto of trees was as powerful as one part of the Divine Realms where the true immortals resided.

She knew little that she was being watched by the very ones she prayed to be protected against. As she ended her prayers and summoning, two pairs of eyes, green and red, faded into the darkness. She stood up and stretched feeling refreshed as her pain lowered into a dull ache that would return full force later. She rubbed her temples and set off back to the camp, stopping to fondly rub her finger over a yew tree's trunk as one might greet an old friend. She then decided not to go back to camp and instead watched the darkness lighten into pastel roses, purples, and azures.

In the boys tent

Hiei and Kurama told the others what they saw in full detail. By the end of the recollection, Botan and the others were in a state of shock. "No one could raise that much energy." Botan whispered. "Not even the Spirit Realm could come close to summoning the energy of the Divine Realms."

Kurama looked at her, clearly confused. "Aren't the Divine Realms just a ningen myth?"

Botan shook her head, still awed. "The Divine Realms are where the actual immortals live. They're Gods and Goddesses. To show that much power . . ." Her sentence trailed off, leaving the others to realize the significance of what she had just said. "No wonder she escaped Spirit Realm."

"But . . ." Sesshoumaru spoke in a low voice but everyone heard his words. "If she had enough energy to summon them, why did she need their added energy? Why would she even take the risk? Also, she should have noticed you two," he gestured to Hiei and Kurama, "if she were that powerful. Something doesn't fit." Everyone nodded in response to his reasoning.

Botan suddenly leapt up as though she had been struck. "I know what it is," they looked at her expectantly. "We have to get her before Koenma in the Spirit Realm. Now. I don't care how it's done." They gaped openly at her now; even Hiei seemed slightly surprised, not that he showed it. Botan had never been so frightened. Ever.

Okay, this was going to be a different chapter, but since I left y'all hanging. I'm making it longer. Just pause for a few seconds to let the last paragraph sink in. . . . . . Okay, read on.

The day after once all the farming is done.

Celeste stayed with Kagome and Sango, Shippou in tow, laughing and talking. Celeste's pains came crashing down on her all at once, more extreme since she had bound them back. She winced and apologized to Kagome and Sango. "I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you back at the tent." She waved to them as she walked towards the bathrooms.

Sango and Kagome frowned thoughtfully at each other. Celeste had been acting strangely. . . They giggled at each other's over reactions and brushed it off as too much time outdoors. It's a shame they didn't follow their intuitions.

Celeste walked coolly into the bathrooms and inside one of the stalls. She sat on one of the closed lids and dropped her shoulders, leaning back against the cool wall and sobbing quietly in pain. She leaned forward and put her head in between her legs, moaning between sobs at the agony that grabbed at her body. White hot pain seared every inch of her and her bones felt as though they were being crushed. Biting the insides of her cheeks and piercing her palms with her nails until they bled, Celeste's eyes rolled back and her entire body shuddered and shivered with pain and heat and cold, all at the same time.

At last, the wave stopped and she was left trembling and shaking. Celeste gathered her composure once more and left the stall, splashing some cold water on her face. She felt more alive, though every muscle throbbed with the memory of pain. She left through the opposite entrance, meaning to go to her "forest sanctuary" when she felt a sharp pain crack her skull. She gasped as she stumbled forward, now noticing that she was surrounding by a ring of spirit detectives.

She growled low in her throat at Hiei who landed gracefully between Sesshoumaru and Kurama now bearing their weapons. She spun around: they all had weapons! Kurama was the first to openly attack, his rose whip striking out. 'Don't you dare attack her!' Youko's voice rang in Kurama's head like a bell. They were the only truly felt words Kurama had heard from him in months; it distracted Kurama from his aim. Also unfortunately for him, Celeste remembered Youko's rose whip from when she had been a small girl under his care. She rolled underneath it as tears stung her eyes, blurring her vision to Sesshoumaru's energy whip. It crackled as it approached her and sizzled as it singed her flesh, making Celeste yelp in pain. It continued like that for minutes Yusuke, Kurama, and Sesshoumaru attacked her from afar while Kuwabara, Inuyasha, and Hiei punched, clawed, and scratched at her.

Finally she summoned her energy through the pain of her Change and of the battle she fought, "Wind!" Her howling spell knocked Inuyasha and Kuwabara to the ground clearly unconscious as Hiei made another pass at her.

She then turned to Kurama remembering his connection to plants she screamed her next word as she ducked from Hiei's attack and aimed. "Fire!" Kurama dropped to the ground, teeth clenched in pain.

Quickly, Celeste spun to face Yusuke and paused a moment. 'What's he attacking me with?' Yusuke shot his spirit gun as she dodged right, his blast caught her in the left shoulder blade. She spoke the word of power before she even realized the bone around her shoulder had shattered, "Dark!"

Hiei knocked her down this time and she looked at him as she jumped up. Despite her pain-fogged mind, she vaguely remembered him as being a fire apparition. Then she saw the eyes and changed her intention of a simple frost spell. "Ice spears!" The fragments cut him like thousands of tiny needles, leaving him nowhere to escape. She panted slightly as she did a mental count. 'Who's still standing?'

A sharp pain enveloped her legs as they were swept out from underneath her. 'Sesshoumaru,' came the grim reply of her thoughts. She sat up, trying to attack, when she felt a number of pinpricks of pain just below her shattered collarbone. She twisted in the hopes of escaping the pain, only to realize that the pain came from Sesshoumaru's claws as a great sluggishness began to flow through her veins and her vision began to go black.

She suddenly remembered the first time she had met Kurama, when he had been Youko. She also remembered Sesshoumaru and others, others she had loved. 'Life flashing before my eyes. Hmmm,' Celeste had always doubted that. 'Maybe I am going to die. I never had visions before, or it could just be the poison.'

Celeste's last thought before she passed out was, 'So this is how it feels to fall your doom, knowing of your failure.'

What do you think? Good? Bad? Long enough? Please review if you haven't already lost faith in me.


End file.
